Showing
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: After an afternoon of Logan helping Flynn with teaching Henry to skate, the pair catch a lift from Logan's father where Logan catches the boy he was going to to be babysitting, tenting. When Flynn catches Logan looking, the younger boy decides to go for it and offers to show the older boy, who finds himself accepting the offer before returning it later that night.


**Hi Guys, J here, This story was originally posted on my solo account ****freshdcn****, but i have decided to merge that account into this one and give the stories that were posted on ****freshdcn**** a revamp and a fix up. Showing was written originally for E, who is a massive fan of Davis Cleveland and Shake It Up and we hope you enjoy the changes we have made to the story. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Come on Henry, you can do it!" called on Flynn as he watched his future step brother Logan teaching his best friend, Henry, how to skate the ramps.

They had been at it for a few hours and despite all of the falls from the brainiac, Logan thought Henry was ready for the big ramp. Flynn watched on before sighing sadly when Henry fell off of his board and onto the ramp, while he knew it happened to the best he had been hoping that Henry would get it right and build the blonde's confidence.

"I sucked." sighed Henry as he walked over to Flynn pouting with slight scratches on his knees.

"You did fine man, with some more practice you will be a professional" grinned Logan as he rested his hand on Henry's shoulder as he shared a look with Flynn.

"Yeah! Soon Logan will have to get you a diploma!" giggled Flynn causing Henry to blush but smiling at Flynn's attempt to cheer him up, with both of the younger boys knowing just how much Henry's love for diplomas was.

"Diploma?" asked Logan with some confusion but a slight grin on his face at the fact Henry was calming down and cheering up.

"Yeah! Henry will do anything for a diploma" giggled Flynn, as Henry blushed heavily but had to admit to himself that Flynn wasn't lying "Like one time he took Karate lessons after getting his arse handed to him by a girl but would only do it when I said he would get a diploma for his wall."

"FLYNN!" blushed Henry, as Logan chuckled at the thought of the cute blonde doing Karate simply for a piece of paper.

"What? it's true!" said Flynn grinning; as Henry blushed as his best friend joined Logan laughing before they calmed down, grinning at Henry, who looked a little annoyed at them.

"So ready to try again man?" asked Logan with a grin.

"No…" tried Henry, but Logan simply smirked and put his hand onto Henry's shoulder and led the blondes back over to the ramps with Flynn following.

The trio waited for a while, Henry beginning to show some progress before the blonde finally called it quit and went to sit down on the grass with Flynn following as they watched Logan skate. Henry and Flynn's conversation slowly turned to Logan and the fact he was going to be babysitting Flynn that night due to Ty being busy with Shake It Up and Deuce busy with god knows what. Flynn began to pick up on a slight hero worship from Henry, while the blonde was more and likely smarter than the older boy, Logan seemed to Henry to have the physical and confidence that he would never have.

"That's my mom!" said Henry when a car pulled up near the younger boys and beeped their horn with Henry walking over to the car while saying his goodbyes "Bye Flynn! Bye Logan!"

Flynn waved as Henry's mother drove off before going back to skating with Logan until Jeremy's car pulled up and honked the horn, the older man agreeing to pick them up due to having a date with Flynn's mother that night. The boy's walked over to the car with Flynn giving Logan puppy dog eyes until the older boy joined him in the back, with Jeremy smirking at how easily manipulated his son was by the younger boy. As Jeremy began to drive towards his home, Flynn leaned his head against the glass of Jeremy's car and watched the traffic beside them, his eyes slowly shutting as he began to day dream. The younger boy quickly became confused, when his usual dream of monsters destroying Chicago with him saving the day, was replaced by thoughts of Logan.

"What the?" thought Flynn confused as the version of Logan in his day dream reached out and turned on a tap before standing back.

The dream version of Logan slowly fingered the bottom of his t-shirt before slowly siding over his muscular body with each ab revealed having an effect on the dreamer. Logan began to run his hands and up and down his buff arms, Flynn watching as the muscles tightened from the touch before Logan slowly moved his hands down and began to undo his jeans. Once Logan had undone his jeans Flynn watched on as Logan pulled down his jeans to reveal a pair of tenting boxers, Flynn shocked at the size of Logan's tent in his dream and began to wonder if Logan really was that big in real life. In real life, Flynn's cock began to harden as the version of Logan that he had dreamt up, slowly lowered his boxers to reveal his large hard-on. Flynn watched on as Logan stepped into the shower and let the water run down his muscular dream, with the younger boy still wondering why he was dreaming about Logan having a shower, was he crushing on Logan?

"I guess the little man is having a good thought." Logan said grinning in amusement as he looked over at the younger boy; with the sixteen year old getting a small shock when he saw that Flynn's jeans had a little tent.

Logan's eyes continued to stare at the little tent that was forming in the younger boy's jeans as the ride continued, with the sixteen year old felt his own dick beginning to stir in his already tight jeans, as Logan found himself wondering what Flynn's cock looked like. Logan wasn't a novice when it came to nudity and sex, with the sixteen year old fooling around with someone for the last few months, he had to admit he was curious about what Flynn was hiding in his tenting jeans and if Flynn matched his own size at that age. As he continued to think about Flynn's cock, Logan started getting turned on and moved his hand down to lightly massage his cock through his jeans, the sixteen year old moaning a little which caused his father to turn around and give him a weird look.

"Are you alright there, Little Scooter?" asked Jeremy worried; Logan having a slight blush as he looked away from Flynn.

"Yeah dad." said Logan, as his father shrugged and turned back to the road, focusing on it as Logan sighed in relief.

The sixteen year old turned his attention back to Flynn as his hand slowly pushed into his jeans and boxer briefs, giving his confined hard-on a squeeze and fishing it out a little to give it relief from the tightness of the jeans. Using his shirt to cover it a little, Logan began to slowly stroke his cock as his eyes stay focused to the small tent in Flynn's pants. Logan noticed Flynn's body moving a little and looked up to see Flynn wide awake and grinning at him. Logan pushed his cock back into his jeans and turned away from the younger boy blushing confusing Flynn a little. Flynn continued to watch his future step brother's side wondering if Logan had really been wanking while he was looking at him. Knowing he couldn't ask Logan straight with Jeremy in the car, he pulled out his mobile phone, which he had convinced his mother to give him once CeCe had brought a new one, and texted Logan.

"_Wat were u doin'?" _

"_Nothing" _was the reply, with Flynn getting even more confused, he was sure Logan was doing it but why was Logan lying to him with the younger boy deciding to go for it and nervously replied to the text.

"_Would you like to see it?" _

"_See what?"_

"_You know my…"_

Logan's eyes opened as he read the text from the younger boy and looked over at Flynn who grinned and moved his hands to his jeans, patting his tented crotch as Logan let out a gasp but nodded to the younger boy. Flynn made sure Jeremy couldn't see anything as he undid his jeans and unzipped his fly with Logan feeling his cock twitching from the sight of Flynn's little red boxers which Flynn slowly pulled down to let his hard-on free which came to a rest against his black t-shirt.

"Oh Zam!" whispered Logan softly at the sight of Flynn's pale pink cock resting against the front of his t-shirt, with the sixteen year old having to move his hand back into his jeans and give his own now throbbing cock a squeeze.

Flynn let his shorts and boxers rest under his small balls as Logan watched as the younger grabbed onto his cock and stroked it slowly putting on a show for the sixteen year old who was watching and felt his cock throb with every stroke from Flynn. Logan was shocked at how turned on he had gotten from watching Flynn stroking his cock, with the added kink that his father could turn around and see what they could do. Logan groaned internally when Flynn finished his show and covered up his cock again before blushing as he looked up at Logan before grabbing out his phone.

"_Like it?"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Can I see yours now?"_ with Flynn blushing when Logan looked at him again before grinning when he saw the reply that Logan would show him later, as the boys leaned back and enjoyed the ride back to the Jones' apartment.

"I guess Flynn is happy to be home again." said Jeremy with a chuckle as Flynn got out of the house and ran up to the apartment as soon as the car came to a stop, with the Hunters getting out of the car but walking at a slower pace.

"Yeah I guess he is." said Logan with a shrug, the sixteen year old still impacted from the show Flynn had put on for him.

"Are you alright?" asked Jeremy in concern, his son wasn't himself and the moan he had heard in the car was unusual.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad" said Logan as the pair made their way up to the apartment and the both of them making small talk with Flynn's mother and sister, or in the case of CeCe and Logan, small insults, which continued until it was time for the others to leave and only Logan and Flynn remained.

"So, can I see your cock now?' asked Flynn, after waiting a while in order to make sure no one would be coming back to get something they had forgotten.

"Okay… but let's go into your bedroom, that way we have some privacy if the others come back for something." said Logan, making sure they would have some privacy.

"Okay!" said Flynn as he bolted to his bedroom with Logan following the excited boy, closing the door behind him once they both had entered the room "So?"

"Calm down!" said Logan with a chuckle as Flynn blushed.

"Sorry." said Flynn as Logan just grinned and reached down to undo his jeans, with Flynn watching as his future brother lowered his jeans to reveal his bulging underwear which Logan was slowly pulling down slightly as well to reveal his soft cock to the younger boy. Flynn took in the view of Logan's soft cock, shocked at both the bushy pubic hair surrounding the shaft and balls and the size of the cock soft.

"Wow." said Flynn softly as he took a good look at his future step brother's cock, blushing a little at how smallhis cock compared when soft to Logan's.

"Do you want me to get it hard?" asked Logan with Flynn nodding softly.

Logan grinned as he reached down and began to massage his cock, with it not taking the sixteen years old long for his cock to get to its full length, Flynn shocked at how large the older boy's cock really was, his was a pin compared to Logan's. Logan reached out and grabbed onto Flynn's hand and slowly led it over to his cock, with Flynn blushing though a grin broke out as he wrapped his hand gently over his possible brother's hard-on.

"Oh god Flynn" moaned Logan as the younger boy began to slowly stroke his cock, Flynn exploring every centimetre of Logan's cock, with Logan stopping Flynn in order to take this to the next step "How about we get naked?"

"Okay!" said Flynn, getting a little nervous as Logan quickly undressed, with Flynn shocked at how defined the older boy's chest, blushing at having to reveal his flat undefined chest to Logan.

"Come on Flynn, don't be shy bro" said Logan softly, knowing that the younger boy was more and likely nervous, with Flynn smiling at him when he used the term bro. Flynn blushed a little as he pulled his black t-shirt over his small frame revealing his flat body to his muscular future brother who grinned at Flynn who had nervously started to undo his jeans "Would you like some help?"

"Yes please." Flynn nodded softly as Logan reached down and undid Flynn's jeans before pulling the jeans down to leave Flynn in his small red boxers which soon were pulled down to give Logan another look at Flynn's erection.

"Not bad bro" said Logan causing Flynn to blush as the sixteen year olds travelled the length of his small body, Flynn's cock twitching from the attention, with Logan grabbing onto the boy's hand and moving Flynn over to the boy's bed, the pair sitting down next to each other.

Logan softly pushed Flynn back so he could explore the younger body easier, with the sixteen year old enjoying the view of the younger boy who had popped up onto his elbow's, naked body. The sixteen year old took in the view of Flynn's flat chest and adorable belly button before using his eyes to trace the little v-lines that led to Flynn's cock and tight ball sac. Flynn blushed as Logan took in the view, with Logan reaching out to the younger boy's cock, using his thumb and finger to massage the small rod as Flynn released a loud moan. Logan continued to play with the younger boy's hard-on, loving the small moans coming from the younger boy's mouth every time he squeezed Flynn's cock. Flynn groaned a little from the loss of the attention when Logan stopped to give his own cock some strokes, stopping when he felt he needed to cum, with Flynn looking at him confused.

"Why did you stop?" asked Flynn confused but the older boy only smirked as he moved down Flynn's body until he was in between the boy's legs. Logan grabbed onto Flynn's small legs and parted them as Flynn looked on curiously, wondering what Logan was doing with the confusion growing when Logan grabbed onto Flynn's hips and pulled the younger boy closer.

"Logan!" moaned out Flynn as the sixteen year old reached out and began to massage Flynn's tight ball sac, using his fingers to roll the small balls around. Logan turned his focus back to the younger boy's cock as Flynn watched on confused as Logan leaned down and gently licked the small mushroom head of Flynn's cock causing Flynn to throw his head back and moaned "Oh god."

"Just wait bro." grinned Logan, as he took the younger boy's cock into his mouth, the mushroom head sliding over Logan's tongue as the sixteen year old sucked the entire length of Flynn's cock into his mouth, Logan using his tongue to tease Flynn's hairless pubic area before beginning to bob up and down.

"Oh God! Logan! That feels so good!" moaned out Logan, as the younger boy got his first blow job from the boy who could becoming his step brother, Flynn watching as Logan bobbing up and down on his little hard-on.

"Not so rough bro" said Logan when Flynn moved his hands down and grabbed onto the sixteen year olds hair roughly, with Flynn blushing but lessening his grip and enjoying the silky hair of the older boy as Logan went back to bobbing on Flynn's cock.

Flynn continued to moan out from the feel of the older boy's mouth on his cock, the younger boy never feeling anything like this before in his life. Logan grinned at the sounds of Flynn's moans filling the room as he continued to suck on the younger boy's hard-on before moving back up and sucking on solely the mushroom head. As he sucked on the head of Flynn's cock he reached out and grabbed onto the small shaft with his finger's stroking it slowly as his tongue teased the piss slit of the younger boy. Flynn thrust his hips up a little trying to force more of his cock into the older boy's mouth, with Logan grinning at the younger boy getting over powered by the pleasure of the new technique. Logan continued to work on Flynn's cock, sucking on it as hard as he could, enjoying the feel of having the entire length in his mouth without choking. As Logan sucked on his cock harder, Flynn began to bounce up and down on the bed, pleasure flooding through the younger boy like never before.

"Logan!" moaned out Flynn, the moans getting louder as the older boy continued to suck on his cock, with Flynn beginning to feel like he needed to pee, but when he tried to warn Logan all he could do was moan. Logan quickly worked out that Flynn was going to have his orgasm soon and sucked on the younger boy's shaft until he felt Flynn's body tense up and the boy's breathing getting heavier, with Flynn beginning to shake around on the bed.

"Oh god Logan!" moaned out Flynn, as his body shook by the impact of his dry orgasm. The sixteen year old pulled his lips off of the younger boy's cock, and grinned as he watched Flynn panting, the boy breathing heavily as his cock twitched about trying to shoot a load that he was unable to produce. Flynn slowly began to calm down with his breathing stabilised as the younger boy lying flat on his bed and his cock beginning to soften as he looked at Logan, grinning tiredly.

"So did you enjoy your first blow job bro." grinned Logan, as he crawled up the bed to lay next to the younger boy, pulling Flynn closer to him with Flynn curling his body around Logan's using him as a pillow.

"Yeah!" said Flynn happily, as he felt Logan lean down and kiss the top of his head. As he continued to lay there, Flynn wanted to see his future step brother have his orgasm and ran his hand down Logan's body until he reached Logan's rock hard cock and wrapped his small hand around the thick shaft causing Logan to moan loudly as Flynn began to stroke his cock. While Logan, who was beginning to feel a little guilty about what had just happened, was going to stop Flynn, his need to shoot his load was outweighing his guilt.

"Oh Zam! Little man I'm going to cum soon" moaned Logan after a while of Flynn stroking him off, before Logan moved his hand down and pulled Flynn off of his cock, as a desire to do something came to mind. Logan moved them around so his cock was hanging over the top of the younger boy's face, with Logan grabbing onto his cock and stroking it furiously. Logan threw his head back as he shot his load all over Flynn's face, with the sixteen year old moaning at the sight of cum dripping off of the younger boy's face, a bead running down from Flynn's hair down to the boy's lips who tasted it "Like the taste?"

"Yeah!" blushed Flynn, with Logan grinning at the cum covered Flynn and pulled the boy closer.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Logan, his heart taking over from his hormones as he once again wondered if this was right.

"I love you Logan." said Flynn softly, as the younger boy rested his cum coated head against Logan's muscular chest, with Flynn slowly beginning to drift off to sleep using the sixteen year old as a pillow.

"He loves me after I did that to him, I wouldn't" thought Logan guilty, but the sixteen year old also found himself now willing to do anything to be closer to the younger boy, he would be able to put up with CeCe if he got to cuddle up with the younger boy more "I love you too Flynn."

Logan laid there for a little while, enjoying having the younger boy cuddled up against him with the sixteen year old lightly running his fingers over Flynn's small body, until the boy was completely asleep. After listening to Flynn's snores for a while, he pulled out of Flynn's grip and climbed off of the bed taking a look at the boy's naked frame and decided to cover him up so Flynn wouldn't be found naked. He grabbed onto one of Flynn's dirty shirts and cleaned his cum off of the boy before putting some pyjama pants onto the boy. Once Flynn was covered and he had quickly dressed himself, Logan stood back and took in the sight again.

"God he is beautiful" muttered Logan.

As he continued to look at the sleeping boy, Logan fished out his phone to take a picture of the sight of the younger boy snoring his head off as a memory of what he had just done with his possible future little brother. The sixteen year old put his phone into his pocket again and left the younger boy's room, dropping down onto the couch in the lounge room and flicking it onto one of his favourite show about a group of boys doing karate. As he lost himself into the episode, Logan felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, a grin spreading to his face as he saw both who it was from. Logan sparked up a texting conversation, saying sorry once again for not being able to meet up due to having to babysit Flynn.

"_Wanna take a peek at what you missed out on?"_

"_Yeah"_

It didn't take long for his photo to beep again with Logan releasing a small moan at the sight of the other person in nothing more than their underwear, with Logan deciding to return the favour. Logan quickly removed his shirt before re-undoing his jeans and pulling them down to reveal his boxer briefs which were bulging again, as he flicked his phone over to the camera. Logan aimed it so the camera would take the picture of both his muscular body and bulging boxer brief before taking the shot. Happy with the picture he quickly dressed to make sure no one would walk in on him like that before turning his attention back to the show. As he lost himself in it, Logan clicked through his messages not watching as he attached the photo and sent it off.

"_Uh Lo? Why did you send me of Flynn in his undies?" _As he read the reply, Logan began to panic as he realised what photo he had sent, his life was over.


End file.
